


Magic Cum The Ishimondo Mpreg Crackficn

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, crackfic, go read my other content, ishimondo - Freeform, its two in the morning, what the fuck did I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taka is pregnant and mondo shits himself
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Magic Cum The Ishimondo Mpreg Crackficn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [p1nkiebug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1nkiebug/gifts).



> Please I beg of you go read my other Ishimondo content it is so so SO much better

“Mondo,” Taka wailed from the bathroom. Mondo bumbled like an ape toward the sound, kicking down the bathroom door to the sight of his boyfriend, sitting on the toilet. 

“What did I tell you about calling for me when you’re taking a fat shit,” Mondo shook his head at Kiyotaka in disappointment. Kiyotaka held up a small plastic stick and Mondo squinted his eyes to get a closer look.

“Mondo, I am…” Kiyotaka’s eyes welled with tears. “Pregananant.”

Mondo’s eyes widened and in his surprise, he shit his pants. “You’re…. pregat?” Mondo repeated, shitting his pants once again. He was setting a great example for his and Taka’s future child. “But how?”

“I don’t know,” Taka said, “magic cum I guess.” 

“Oh makes sense,” Mondo nodded. “My dick is of epic proportions after all.”

“How is it going to come out?!” Taka squealed in discomfort. “I don’t want it to squeeze out through my ass!”

“Boohoo pal,” Mondo mocked, shitting his pants for the third time. That time was for LITERAL shits and giggles. “Would you rather it go through the front?” 

“No.” Taka resigned himself to reality. He really WAS pretnet. “Are you going to divorce me?”

“We’re not married I can’t divorce you,” Mondo said as he stood awkwardly. “Wanna experience the Meat™? I’m starving.”

Kiyotaka was delighted! He would like nothing more than to experience Mondo’s delectable Meat™. “Sure! Why not.”

***

“Wow babe this steak is really good,” Taka said as he ate the food with glee. “Your Meat™ is the best thing since femboy hooters opened up.” 

“Thanks,” Mondo grinned. “The secret ingredient is bofa.” Taka tilted his head like a dog in confusion.

“What’s bofa?” He inquired, unaware that he stumbled right into his trap. 

“Bofa deez nuts haha got em,” Mondo said which killed Taka instantly. “F,” he whispered in solidarity. Taka revived himself and kicked Mondo under the table. 

“I’m tired.” Taka said as he stretched. Mondo picked him up and slung him directly into their bedroom where he somehow landed on the mattress.

***

“I love you mondo” Taka rubbed his face against Mondo’s chest. His fat tits made good pillows. 

“I love you too Taka,” Mondo replied as he leaned down to kiss Taka’s forehead. “And I love our baby too.” Mondo pressed a hand lovingly to Taka’s stomach. They stayed there comfortably for a while until Taka groans in pain. 

“It’s kicking!” Taka whined.

“How?! You just found out you were pregonate!” Mondo boomed, resisting the urge to shart viciously into his trousers. 

“Magic cum remember?” Taka explained. “It must have made my gestation period shorter.” 

“Do you know when it’ll be born?” Mondo asked, rubbing Taka’s slightly swollen belly. He could feel the ripples of their child flailing around inside. He couldn’t wait to meet their baby. 

“Now,” Taka said nonchalantly. Mondo could feel him straining to push. 

“Wait NOW?! You’re giving birth nOW?!” Mondo said as Taka panted, clutching his stomach.

“I’m impatient,” Taka pouted, removing his pajama pants to give the baby room to come out. “I feel it moving!!” 

Mondo had no idea what to do except hold Taka’s hand as he whined and squeaked, trying to deliver their child. He tried telling his best dad jokes but they weren’t working to make his beloved feel any better. This shit was weird.

“Can you see it?” Taka panted and asked, spreading his legs further apart. Mondo could see it- their baby.

“Yeah,” he replied, “it looks like you.” 

“Epic.” Taka replied, pushing really hard. All of a sudden the baby flew out and struck mondo in the face knocking him out instantly. 

***

“Mondo wake up!” He heard Taka saying from far away. Mondo’s eyes shot open and he saw Taka holding a little bundle against his chest. He flipped him around so he could see the face of their beatiful child.

“Aww!” Mondo said with joy, taking the baby from his hands. His eyes were purple and Taka had already cleaned him off. 

“Putting him in the dishwasher to clean him off was a really good idea,” Taka crossed his arms in pride. “He had fun.” 

“What should we name him?” Mondo asked.

“Kaito.” Taka said. “He needs go eat and YOURE pitching in, milk boy,” Taka pushes the baby up to Mondo’s nipple and Kaito began to nurse. To both of their surprise Mondo actually provided milk. “Did you know that men could lactate?” Taka asked, letting go of the baby so Mondo could hold it. 

“No but this is nice,” Mondo sighed comfortably. Taka nestled into his side while Kaito nursed, his cute little purple eyes closed. 

...what the fuck


End file.
